Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Generally, symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards. In such known gaming machines, the amount of the wager made on the base game by the player may vary.
Gaming machines which provide secondary or bonus games are also known. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award, such as a bonus award, to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Instead, secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger the secondary bonus game. When a secondary or bonus game is triggered, the gaming machine generally indicates this triggering to the player through one or more visual and/or audio output devices, such as the reels, lights, speakers, video screens, etc. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be).
Selection games are one such type or secondary or bonus game. In one known selection game, a player has one or more opportunities to pick masked awards from a group of symbols displayed to the player. When the player picks a masked symbol, the game removes the mask and reveals any award associated with the masked symbol. This process continues until either the player has no remaining opportunities to pick any masked symbols or a picked symbol reveals a terminator which terminates the selection game. Enabling a player to pick one or more selections to determine that player's award provides enjoyment and excitement for players. There is a continuing need to increase this enjoyment and excitement for players.
Offer and acceptance games are another such type of secondary or bonus game. In one known offer and acceptance game, the game provides the player with up to three randomly determined offers and a final award. In this known game, when an offer is given, the player may accept or reject it. If the player accepts an offer, the player receives the accepted offer amount and the offer and acceptance game terminates. If the player declines an offer, the game randomly generates another offer for the player. The player is automatically provided with the last selected offer if the player rejects the three previous offers. In this known offer/acceptance game, when the player rejects an offer, the player risks a current or guaranteed award for a higher value award. However, the game may instead provide a lower award, thus creating a risk for the player. Enabling a player to pick from different risk based alternatives provides enjoyment and excitement to the player. There is a continuing need to increase this enjoyment and excitement for players.